With ever increasing environmental pressures being placed on the oil industry it has become necessary to develop and employ products and methods of well treatment which can perform in a timely fashion, be cost effective and conform to the stricter controls now in place.
It is known in the art that oil fields can become extremely viscous due to a heavy concentration of paraffin and asphaltene in the formation. These deposits can result in reduced oil production, fouling of flow lines and down hole tubing, under deposit corrosions, reductions in gas production, and increased pumping costs due to pumping a high viscosity fluid. Each of these conditions individually can result in lost revenue. The combination of two or more of these conditions will lead to a significant revenue loss to the well owner, as well as additional income spent due to clean up of oil spills caused by under deposit corrosion. Moreover, the differing oxygen concentrations in bulk oil with respect to the oxygen levels extant beneath the deposit result in localized, rapid corrosion of the piping and eventual oil leaks.